i embrace you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 5/10] "I want to punch you so hard... in the face... with my lips."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 ** _"One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without and find that breath is of little consequence."_**

 ** _― Karen Marie Moning, Bloodfever_**

* * *

 **...**

"I want to punch you so hard… in the face… with my lips."

Shouto blinked profusedly at the book his left hand was holding. The paragraph he just read was buried deep inside his mind because of the words he wasn't sure if was addressed to him.

He was seated comfortably at the sofa with his lover at his right side who he thought was sleeping. His other hand was being loosely held by the blond as he was previously playing with it. They had a background noise in the form of the long forgotten television, but instead of an MTV-worthy song, it was a news of some festival.

Katsuki had his knees propped up while his head was resting atop of them. He was facing Shouto, eyes fixed on him like a watch guard. And he wavered if it was only him or if the blond's eyes were positively sparkling as they stared him up. His lips were formed into a genuine smile and he looked incredibly beautiful like that.

Shouto couldn't tell if the thumping sound he was hearing came from the TV or from his heart.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, expecting him to snap at him. But instead of getting angry like he usually would, Katsuki resumed giving attention to his right hand. He gently caressed it, brushing his fingers with his and intertwining them from time to time.

"I was overcame by my emotions, is all," he answered after a while, still focused on their hands. "And I realized how fucking in love I am with you."

Shouto caught the sight of the blushing blond with a smile still plastered on his pretty face and carved it into mind. Oh how long had he waited to view this adorable picture. For a moment, he was tempted to record this never-before-seen event so he could look back at it in the future. Nevertheless, he quickly sweeped the idea off as he believed that no technology could ever capture this beauty and compare it to the real thing.

When he remembered that he had yet to reply to his honest and sincere declaration because he was too busy admiring him, he immediately constructed a safe retort. "Well, I love you too and all, but please lay it easy on me."

Katsuki sent him a curious look and Shouto's eyes wandered as he continued, "I mean don't tease me too much."

The blond let out a good-hearted laugh and the sound of it was like a music to his ears. It made his heart flutter. "I'm not teasing you, silly. I'm just expressing my love for you."

As if words weren't enough, the smile that accompanied the blond's admission added to the list of things that would give him life but would also take his breath away. Not to mention, the way his lover eyed him was practically melting his heart and reducing it into a pile of goo.

"Are you perhaps trying to kill me?" Shouto asked and to his confusion, the blond, still holding his hand, rose and stood in front of him. He placed his knee in a way that would trapped Shouto's body from the sofa and curled his arm around him while Shouto voluntarily settled his free arm at the blond's back as he sat on his lap. With this intimate position that the blond initiated, Shouto thought he was definitely trying to kill him.

"If I am, this isn't what I'd do." The smile never left Katsuki's face, but it was different. As if a smiling Bakugou Katsuki was not extraordinary enough, the feeling it gave off was gentle, compassionate, _saccharine_.

"I still think you're trying to kill me," he softly commented and then as though a light bulb had popped up in his head, he asked, "Do you need something? Or want something?"

Katsuki hummed in response, slightly tilting his head on the side. And then he drew closer to him as he whispered on Shouto's ear, "I want to run my fingers through your hair and kiss your cheek lots. I want to hold your hand longer and fall asleep in your arms. I want to hear the sound of your heartbeat as I whisper my love for you."

"Now I'm certain, you absolutely want me dead," Shouto deliberately interrupted his lover before his heart could even burst from too much emotional stimulation. He wrapped the blond in a tight embrace and thank the heavens for letting him live this long and witness the rare show of affection. He figured he would do anything for this man.

Katsuki only chuckled, and as a finishing blow, he ended his spiel with a lifetime request.

"I want to live with you and stay in love forever."

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
